


Little feminine secrets

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Het, Lemon, Self-Love, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si schiacciò meglio che poté contro il fondo della tinozza, sfruttando il contatto per evitare che il suo dildo uscisse. Represse un grugnito di dolore sentendo che la pressione improvvisa della superficie dura lo spingeva ben più a fondo di quanto gli fosse gradito al momento.  <br/>«Aggra, sono qui» la chiamò, la voce che tremava impercettibilmente.  <br/>Sua moglie tirò la tenda, entrando nel suo campo visivo. Vide i suoi occhi scuri riempirsi di affetto e gioia mentre si posavano su di lui e provò una fitta acuta di dolore e senso di colpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little feminine secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Angst_ e _Crossdressing_ per la [Missione 2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/107039.html) di [OK, IL PROMPT È GIUSTO!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106503.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 4704 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Thrall represse un gemito poderoso mordendosi con foga il labbro inferiore, trasformandolo in un grugnito di piacere. Non era mai stato in grado di godere in silenzio, come Aggra sottolineava scherzosamente ogni volta che facevano l'amore.   
L'Orco aprì gli occhi e indirizzò uno sguardo preoccupato all'indirizzo della semplice tenda che divideva la camera da letto dal resto della capanna e che attualmente era tutto ciò che gli impediva di essere scoperto per caso. Mai come in certe occasioni malediceva il suo bisogno di manifestare apertamente il piacere fisico.   
Aggra era fuori a lavorare con gli altri sciamani ed erano tutti abbastanza lontani da lì perché potesse reputarsi al sicuro da orecchie indiscrete; tuttavia, era anche vero che sarebbe bastato che sua moglie, sfinita per quell'ennesimo sforzo, decidesse di concedersi un poco di riposo, per essere scoperto. La cosa non gli faceva certamente piacere; ciononostante, doveva rischiare. Aveva resistito per giorni interi al cedere al suo piccolo fetish, contro ogni sua più rosea previsione, però anche la sopportazione aveva un limite.   
Thrall chiuse le palpebre e serrò leggermente i denti: se Aggra lo avesse sorpreso in quel momento, non sarebbero bastate tutte le scuse del mondo per giustificare lo spettacolo che si sarebbe trovata di fronte. L'avrebbe trovato addossato contro la parete, leggermente sdraiato, le gambe aperte e piegate e i muscoli tesi nello sforzo di mantenere tale posizione. Il suo braccio destro era incastrato sotto la coscia dal medesimo lato e con la mano stava spingendosi un oggetto oblungo di colore scuro all'interno del fondoschiena.   
A peggiorare ulteriormente la sua situazione, non era nudo ma con indosso dell'intimo _femminile_ che non apparteneva a lei: un reggiseno rosa adorno di volant sul davanti e una culotte di pizzo semitrasparente dello stesso colore. La taglia non era stata un problema: Thrall aveva fatto pratica come sarto all'insaputa di tutti proprio per poter risolvere la questione senza doversi rivolgere a terze parti. Non poteva affidarsi a qualche sarto o sarta ad Orgrimmar o in altre capitali. Era stato il Capoguerra dell'Orda ed era sicuro che in un modo o nell'altro la voce di quella sua perversione si sarebbe sparsa a macchia d'olio prima che lui potesse anche soltanto accorgersene.   
Aveva cucito quel completino a mano adattandolo alla sua stazza e soprattutto alle dotazioni di cui era stato naturalmente fornito.   
La sua erezione era gentilmente compressa all'interno del tessuto al pari del suo scroto. Solo il glande sporgeva all'esterno, insieme alla corona di puntolini chiari e così dannatamente sensibili che non poteva semplicemente lasciare a sfregare contro la ruvida retina del pizzo.   
L'Orco inarcò la schiena e l'oggetto oblungo all'interno del suo corpo si spostò leggermente, arrivando a premere in un punto per lui molto sensibile.   
Di nuovo riuscì a contenere a stento un mugolio mentre percepiva l'orgasmo avvicinarsi. Si sforzò di non concentrarsi sulla tenda e sul rischio continuo di essere scoperto.   
Abbassò lo sguardo sui minuscoli indumenti che portava. Vedere il tessuto semitrasparente teso sui suoi pettorali nello sforzo di contenerli e i suoi genitali che gonfiavano le mutandine lo eccitava da impazzire. Era imbarazzato per quella sua particolare inclinazione e più ci pensava più era angosciato dall'eventualità che Aggra lo scoprisse.   
Con la mano sinistra si accarezzò il profilo dell'erezione attraverso il pizzo, rabbrividendo di puro e semplice piacere; dopodiché inserì l'estremità nelle mutande e strinse le dita intorno alla lunghezza del pene per masturbarsi.   
Era lacerato tra un'eccitazione viscerale e talmente intensa da farlo mugolare come una ragazzina e il disagio profondo dell'essere consapevole che un Orco come lui non dovesse provare simili sensazioni in una situazione come quella in cui si trovava.   
Si agitò nei limiti imposti dalla sua postura, il respiro sempre più affannoso man mano che si avvicinava all'orgasmo. Si sentiva un poco stretto all'interno del reggiseno, ma faceva tutto parte della sua perversione e lo aiutava ad eccitarsi.   
Venne lanciando un roco grido di soddisfazione, schizzandosi l'addome di sperma. Rilasciò le gambe di colpo per il sollievo, allungandole fino a poggiare i piedi sul bordo del giaciglio. Tremava leggermente ma era perfettamente normale. Sbattendo più volte le palpebre e si ritrovò a constatare che il braccio destro gli doleva per la prolungata posizione anomala.   
Lentamente lo spostò, lasciandolo ciondolare vicino al torace mentre si alzava in piedi pian piano.   
Ce l'aveva fatta anche quella volta senza essere scoperto. Tirò un breve sospiro di sollievo.   
Le mutandine gli trattenevano all'interno il giocattolo fallico senza troppi sforzi: la cucitura rinforzata che s'incuneava tra le sue natiche era stata progettata esattamente per assolvere a quello scopo.   
Per il momento non si preoccupò di toglierlo: la sua priorità era rendersi nuovamente presentabile in breve tempo.   
Attraversò la stanza fino all'angolo in cui tenevano una grossa tinozza di legno, vecchia ma robusta. Era messa in verticale contro la parete in un angolo della stanza, in maniera tale da occupare meno posto possibile. L'Orco la ribaltò al suolo senza alcuna fatica. Sollevò le mani a mezz'aria ed evocò alcuni grossi globi d'acqua che andarono a deporsi all'interno del contenitore, riempiendolo fin quasi all'orlo. A quel punto si tolse il suo imbarazzante completino, accantonandolo nel minuscolo angolo vuoto lasciato tra il bordo rotondo della tinozza e la parete squadrata.   
Si fletté leggermente in avanti e protese entrambe le mani verso il fondoschiena, la mancina a tenere leggermente aperte le natiche mentre la destra cercava di estrarre il suo giocattolo. La lubrificazione - forse addirittura eccessiva - che aveva utilizzato per inserirlo avrebbe dovuto rendergli facile l'operazione.   
«Go'el...?».   
Thrall sentì un nodo formarglisi alla bocca dello stomaco. Con il cuore in gola abbandonò ciò che stava facendo e con malagrazia entrò nell'acqua, rischiando d'inciampare nel processo.   
Si immerse il più silenziosamente possibile fino a far sparire le spalle oltre il pelo dell'acqua e finse di stare rilassandosi quando invece il cuore gli martellava all'impazzata nel petto e ogni fibra del suo essere era tesa come una corda di violino. Strinse le chiappe, sperando di farcela a trattenere il giocattolo anche senza aiuti esterni nonostante cominciasse a fargli male.   
Si schiacciò meglio che poté contro il fondo della tinozza, sfruttando il contatto per evitare che il suo dildo uscisse. Represse un grugnito di dolore sentendo che la pressione improvvisa della superficie dura lo spingeva ben più a fondo di quanto gli fosse gradito al momento.   
«Aggra, sono qui» la chiamò, la voce che tremava impercettibilmente.   
Sua moglie tirò la tenda, entrando nel suo campo visivo. Vide i suoi occhi scuri riempirsi di affetto e gioia mentre si posavano su di lui e provò una fitta acuta di dolore e senso di colpa.   
Si sforzò di ricacciare indietro quelle cupe emozioni e si costrinse a sorriderle.   
«Ah, eri qui» disse l'Orchessa, avvicinandoglisi ed inginocchiandosi accanto alla tinozza. Con la coda dell'occhio cercò di sbirciare oltre la superficie dell'acqua.   
Thrall fu grato agli Antenati per la rapidità con cui il suo pene era tornato al suo tono normale dopo l'orgasmo: Aggra aveva una vista acuta e la cosa non le sarebbe di certo sfuggita in caso contrario.   
«Com'è andato il rituale in mia assenza?» chiese l'Orco, cercando di allontanare la conversazione dalla piega piccante che avrebbe facilmente potuto prendere.   
Sua moglie si spostò alle sue spalle mentre rispondeva: «Bene, cuore mio... anche se la tua assenza ha pesato sugli sforzi di tutti noi...».   
Non c'era alcun tono di accusa nelle sue parole, come rimarcò nella sua successiva affermazione: «Non preoccuparti, il tuo bisogno di riposare un poco è comprensibile, ultimamente sei quello che si è impegnato di più fermandosi il meno possibile».   
Percepì le mani di Aggra che gli accarezzavano le larghe spalle con fare gentile, premendo sui muscoli più vicini al collo in maniera assolutamente deliziosa.   
Thrall si appoggiò meglio contro il bordo della tinozza, i lunghi capelli neri sciolti che formavano un manto scuro a pelo d'acqua. Avvertì la familiare sensazione di colpevolezza che tornava a tormentarlo insieme alla sensazione di stare facendo qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato. La sua coscienza gli suggeriva di stare lontano da Aggra in virtù dello sporco segreto che continuava a tenerle nascosto.   
Si costrinse a non mostrare il suo turbamento. Non era la prima volta che si sentiva così subito dopo aver dato ascolto alla sua tentazione perversa. La vicinanza di sua moglie in quei momenti acuiva in maniera impressionante il suo disagio.   
La presa dell'Orchessa sui muscoli del suo collo si fece più salda e i movimenti più duri ma piacevoli.   
«Cuore mio, sento i tuoi muscoli così tesi» commentò, perplessa e preoccupata insieme «Cosa c'è che ti turba?».   
Thrall sobbalzò impercettibilmente: in certe occasioni si domandava se fosse capace di leggere dentro di lui come se fosse un libro aperto e a pregare tacitamente gli Antenati che non arrivasse a vedere davvero tutto.   
«Niente» si affrettò a mentire «Sarà un segno dei recenti sforzi...».   
Percepì Aggra che si piegava su di lui, la guancia che gli accarezzava delicatamente il lobo dell'orecchio.   
«Allora lascia che ti aiuti a _rilassarti_...» gli sussurrò.   
La sentì allontanarsi e si girò in tempo per vederla sfilare la tunica, rivelando senza alcun timore il corpo dalla carnagione marrone, bello, forte e giovane come il primo giorno in cui si erano uniti nell'intimità.   
«È da tempo che non facciamo il bagno insieme, Go'el» ammise, una punta di delusione nella voce.   
Thrall avrebbe desiderato immensamente accoglierla nella tinozza, stringerla tra le braccia e sondare ogni centimetro della sua pelle con le dita, ma la sua coscienza sporca non glielo permise. Ad aggiungersi ad essa c'era anche il timore che Aggra percepisse in qualche modo il giocattolo che era ancora al suo posto nel suo sedere.   
L'Orchessa scivolò inesorabile verso la tinozza e lui, intimorito e a disagio, si alzò in piedi di scatto, rivelando il corpo nudo e fradicio senza alcun pudore.   
«È meglio che vada, altrimenti penseranno che mi sia stancato del mio dovere» disse, uscendo fuori dalla tinozza.   
Aggra lo guardò con perplessità per qualche momento, senza dire niente. Il suo compagno le si avvicinò e le posò un bacio sulle labbra, delicato e colmo d'affetto.   
«Goditi il tuo bagno, cuore mio. Te lo sei meritato» asserì, accarezzandole con la mano bagnata la guancia.   
La superò per prendere un telo ed asciugarsi rapidamente il corpo e i capelli, che però rimasero in parte umidi. Si diresse verso il baule dove teneva gli indumenti di ricambio e si piegò a cercare sul fondo un paio di mutande da mettere - un modello maschile stavolta. Nel farlo percepì con orrore il suo giocattolo che, complice la generosa dose di lubrificante da lui impiegata, sgusciava fuori dal suo fondoschiena. Serrò le natiche al meglio che poté per bloccarlo. Fortunatamente ci riuscì, anche se così facendo lo spinse più a fondo, abbastanza da farlo arrivare a toccare in una zona del suo corpo piuttosto delicata.   
Gemette prima di essere in grado di trattenersi e l'attimo dopo già si malediceva.   
«Go'el, che succede?».   
La domanda di Aggra non poteva essere pronunciata con innocenza maggiore. L'Orco deglutì e replicò: «Non è successo niente, ho sbattuto un piede contro il baule».   
Non si girò mentre parlava: era alla disperata ricerca di un dannato paio di mutande in grado di contenere quel che aveva ancora dentro il sedere.   
Udì la sua compagna sospirare.   
«Sta' attento, Go'el...» lo rimproverò pacatamente, ma senza aggiungere - per fortuna - niente di più.   
In realtà l'Orchessa dalla sua posizione all'interno della tinozza stava attentamente studiando il corpo atletico e prestante di suo marito e in special modo i suoi glutei. Avrebbe così tanto voluto che rimanesse con lei a fare il bagno...! Le piaceva pizzicargli le natiche quando ne aveva l'occasione e averne una panoramica così indecente e meravigliosa al tempo stesso non la spingeva certo a lasciarlo andare via con tanta facilità.   
Per sua fortuna Thrall riuscì a ripescare un paio di boxer dal suo baule e indossarli, anche se parevano essere un po' troppo stretti per la sua corporatura, a giudicare da come la cucitura si insinuava in maniera provocante tra le sue chiappe, mettendole oscenamente in risalto. Aggra si ritrovò a sfregare le cosce tra loro come se pregustasse il momento in cui le avrebbe strette attorno al bacino di suo marito.   
L'Orco aveva appositamente scelto quel vecchio paio di boxer proprio perché, essendo un poco più stretti rispetto agli altri, sarebbero riusciti a trattenere il suo dildo laddove si trovava fino a che non avesse trovato l'occasione più appropriata per rimuoverlo.   
Indossò una tunica pulita - con gran disappunto di sua moglie, che vide sfumare ogni possibilità residua di poter trascorrere qualche intimo momento insieme a lui - ed uscì salutando un'ultima volta Aggra, affrettandosi ad allontanarsi dalla capanna per sfuggire almeno in parte al suo tormento interiore.   
Era abituato a confrontarsi con la sensazione di fare qualcosa di sbagliato ogni volta che usciva dopo essersi concesso un po' di solitaria soddisfazione e tornava alle sue abitudinarie occupazioni come se niente fosse.   
Quella volta era andato dannatamente vicino ad essere scoperto e il suo giocattolo ancora dentro di lui ne era una chiara testimonianza. Adesso che non era più eccitato era diventato più d'impiccio che altro e a seconda di come si muoveva era anche doloroso.   
Eppure qualcosa lo angosciava più delle altre volte, qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. Mentre camminava verso il punto dove solitamente il Circolo della Terra eseguiva i rituali per entrare in comunione con gli elementi di Azeroth, l'Orco si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di pensare a cosa ci fosse di storto rispetto al normale.   
Muln e Rehgar gli rivolsero un cenno di saluto quando li raggiunse. Erano concentrati e l'Orco era lucido di sudore per lo sforzo richiestogli dal rito. Tra loro due c'era un vuoto, molto probabilmente lasciato da Aggra. Thrall prese posizione lì e sollevò le braccia imitando la postura di tutti gli altri.   
Aprì la mente alla comunicazione con gli elementi e si immerse in essa, anche se una parte del suo cervello rimase presente a lui stesso e continuò a lavorare distaccata da tutto il resto.   
Doveva aver dimenticato qualcosa di importante, lo sentiva nelle viscere e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.   
Cercò di concentrarsi completamente sul suo compito e non ci riuscì. L'angoscia di quella dimenticanza scavava in lui come un tarlo, mettendogli in subbuglio l'anima. Doveva ricordarselo ad ogni costo.   
All'improvviso una voragine gli si aprì dentro mentre come uno tsunami gli si riversava addosso la consapevolezza di _cosa_ avesse dimenticato: la lingerie. Non l'aveva rimessa nel baule, al riparo dallo sguardo di Aggra. L'aveva lasciata...   
La paura e l'angoscia si impossessarono di lui e ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare di perdere totalmente il contatto con gli elementi.   
Aveva lasciato il completo nascosto dietro la tinozza. Non era in bella mostra ma fin troppo facile da notare. Aggra non era una stupida e non avrebbe fatto alcuna fatica a trovarla una volta che avesse finito di farsi il bagno.   
Si sentì mancare per un istante. Divaricò leggermente le gambe per mantenere l'equilibrio e si costrinse a respirare a fondo, distogliendo i pensieri. L'impresa non gli fu affatto facilitata dalla percezione del dildo ancora saldamente affondato nel suo didietro e che si mosse insieme a lui andando a premere in un punto particolarmente doloroso.   
Era agitato e la nausea gli attanagliava la bocca dello stomaco. Frequentemente spostava gli occhi attorno, sperando di veder ricomparire sua moglie con l'espressione quieta e forse anche leggermente stanca che le aveva visto in viso quando era tornata da lui. Purtroppo non fu così.   
Il tempo passava - fin troppo lentamente per i gusti dell'Orco - e di Aggra non si vedeva traccia. Thrall si sentiva sempre peggio nonostante esternamente cercasse di non darlo a vedere.   
Forse si era semplicemente addormentata o forse stava passando al setaccio tutta la capanna in cerca di una giustificazione per la lingerie che aveva stupidamente lasciato in giro. L'ultima cosa che voleva era che arrivasse da lui a fare una scenata dinanzi a tutti, magari portandosi dietro anche le sue mutandine di pizzo rosa come prova da sbandierare sotto il naso a tutto il Circolo. Il suo orgoglio non l'avrebbe sopportato.   
Aveva il viso rivolto al cielo e le braccia alzate e un poco aperte a mo' di supplica e stava lottando contro le sue paure più recondite mentre allo stesso tempo si sforzava di concentrarsi sul lavoro che aveva da fare in quanto sciamano. Improvvisamente due mani gli si posarono sulle spalle e lui istintivamente balzò indietro e abbassò lo sguardo.   
Quando gli altri sciamani avevano smesso di dedicarsi al rituale per accerchiarlo? Tutti lo fissavano con aria alquanto preoccupata, specialmente Nobundo. Era stato lui a toccarlo, come palesavano le braccia che ancora teneva sollevate a mezz'aria, all'incirca all'altezza delle sue spalle.   
«Cosa c'è?» domandò. Udì l'incertezza nella sua stessa voce.   
Non fu Nobundo a parlare, come l'Orco si sarebbe aspettato, bensì Rehgar. Quest'ultimo corrugò le sopracciglia folte e disse: «Dannazione, sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma! Sei sicuro di star bene?!».   
Thrall sbatté confuso le palpebre. Si guardò e si scoprì essere tutto sudato, dalla testa ai piedi, e non certo per essersi divertito. Dal commento di Rehgar dedusse che doveva anche essere impallidito, anche se non aveva uno specchio col quale verificare l'esattezza dell'ipotesi.   
«S-sì, sto bene» rispose, cercando di apparire il più naturale possibile «Riprendiamo con il rituale».   
«Forse è meglio fermarsi per oggi...» s'intromise la voce profonda e possente di Muln Earthfury mentre faceva mezzo passo in avanti «Siamo qui da ore ormai e qualche piccolo risultato l'abbiamo ottenuto. Possiamo ritenerci soddisfatti per il momento» soggiunse.   
Thrall fece del suo meglio per dissimulare il suo stupore: erano davvero trascorse delle _ore_ da quando si era riunito a loro?!   
Non avrebbe potuto verificare che fosse effettivamente così basandosi sulla posizione del sole: il cielo era di nuovo coperto di nubi che preannunciavano una notte di pioggia. Non era niente di eclatante: nel Maelstrom piogge e temporali erano all'ordine del giorno. Il sole era una benedizione rara.   
«Andate tutti a riposare. Ci ritroveremo qui più tardi per allestire la cena...» comunicò Nobundo a nome di tutti. Thrall si sentì particolarmente chiamato in causa per lo sguardo di bonario ammonimento che lo sciamano più anziano gli rivolse direttamente.   
L'Orco annuì e si allontanò a passo spedito. Voleva raggiungere la sua capanna il più velocemente possibile per assicurarsi che non fosse accaduto l'irreparabile.   
Era angosciato alla prospettiva che sua moglie scoprisse il suo segreto: lui era il suo compagno e tecnicamente avrebbe dovuto ricoprire un ruolo "dominante" nella coppia. Doveva proteggere la sua compagna, che in sua presenza doveva sentirsi più al sicuro che con qualsiasi altra persona. Non poteva permettere alle sue debolezze carnali di impedirgli di assolvere tale compito.   
Tale era la sua agitazione e il suo bisogno di placarsi che mise letteralmente le ali ai piedi e coprì la distanza che lo separava dalla sua capanna in un baleno. Scostò la pelliccia che fungeva da porta ed entrò come un fulmine all'interno. La tenda che nascondeva la camera da letto era stata tirata da parte e l'Orco attraversò la prima sala fino a fermarsi dove aveva posizionato la tinozza in precedenza.   
Un'ondata di sollievo improvviso lo colse quando vide che l'oggetto era ancora lì nonostante fosse stato svuotato. Forse Aggra - della quale non c'era alcuna traccia nei paraggi - non era riuscita a spostarla di nuovo al suo posto o semplicemente l'aveva lasciata lì nel caso in cui lui volesse lavarsi di nuovo una volta terminato il suo lavoro con gli altri sciamani.   
Non si preoccupò di chiedersi dove fosse andata a cacciarsi la sua compagna, immaginando che l'avrebbe trovata nel luogo che era solita utilizzare per meditare. Era una pratica che la rilassava molto e Thrall non aveva niente in contrario a ciò.   
Quest'ultimo rischiò di cadere in ginocchio tant'era il sollievo che provava e si apprestò a chinarsi nell'angolo per prendere il suo completino intimo, ignorando la fitta improvvisa al fondoschiena causata dal suo dildo causata dal brusco cambio di posizione; tuttavia, le sue dita raschiarono il nudo pavimento di pietra.   
Lo sciamano sbatté confuso le palpebre e protese maggiormente il braccio per sondare con più attenzione il pavimento: non era possibile che non riuscisse a trovarlo, era certo di aver scaraventato le mutandine e il reggiseno proprio...   
«Stai cercando _questi_ , Go'el?».   
La voce di Aggra era piena di rabbia nonostante ad un primo impatto potesse suonare calma. Proveniva dalle oltre le sue spalle e Thrall sentì un groppo salirgli alla gola mentre girava di scatto la testa.   
Non riuscì a vedere sua moglie, poiché quest'ultima gli lanciò direttamente in faccia gli indumenti intimi che stava così disperatamente cercando. L'Orco li afferrò e se li tolse dal viso appena in tempo per vedere l'Orchessa avanzare minacciosamente nella sua direzione. Il suo sguardo era implacabile e Thrall sentì aprirsi un vuoto nel suo stomaco e una paura come mai ne aveva provata prima insinuarsi nel suo cuore.   
«A-Aggra...! Posso... posso spiegare…!» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a balbettare. Un calore rovente gli aggredì il viso mentre si raddrizzava di scatto e seppe senza bisogno di alcuno specchio che la sua faccia doveva essere diventata di una tonalità di verde più scuro di almeno due o tre gradi.   
Si era appostata in sua attesa per coglierlo in flagrante quando fosse tornato a prendere l'intimo. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo quando non l'aveva trovata nelle vicinanze al suo ritorno.   
E adesso come avrebbe potuto spiegarle la verità...?   
«Ah, sì?! Voglio sapere chi è la sgualdrina che ha dimenticato quelli qua dentro!» ringhiò Aggra, spingendolo violentemente contro il muro «Perché lo hai fatto, Go'el? Io sono la tua compagna!» soggiunse e stavolta c'era una nota di disperazione nella sua voce.   
Thrall si sentiva sempre peggio e il suo cervello era incapace di elaborare un qualsivoglia pensiero più complicato della nuda e cruda verità.   
«Hai frainteso, Aggra» disse, cercando di calmarla, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu un pugno in pieno petto.   
«Come posso aver frainteso una cosa del genere?!» brontolò l'Orchessa digrignando i denti «Che altra spiegaz...».   
«Sono miei!» gemette esasperato Thrall. Non ce la faceva più, doveva farle smettere di pensare che fosse un marito infedele. Era un pensiero troppo crudele. Riteneva non proprio onorevole la sua piccola perversione riguardo gli indumenti femminili, ma non era certamente al pari di un tradimento vero e proprio. Lui amava solamente lei e non avrebbe mai rivolto le sue attenzioni a nessun'altra donna.   
Se rivelare il suo segreto era l'unica soluzione per convincerla della veridicità dei suoi sentimenti, allora non aveva altra scelta che farlo.   
Aggra abbandonò momentaneamente la sua ira e assunse un cipiglio colmo di stupore. Thrall non le lasciò il tempo per aggiungere altre stupide e crudeli congetture. Prese le mutande e gliele mostrò, tendendole tra le sue mani.   
«Guardale! Ti sembrano della taglia giusta per una donna?» domandò, spinto dalla viva indignazione che l'aveva indotto a confessare il suo "peccato".   
La sua compagna aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa.   
«Go'el, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?» chiese.   
L'Orco sospirò pesantemente. Non rispose alla sua domanda a parole, ma con i fatti: pur vergognandosi profondamente, si tolse la tunica e sfilò i boxer, indossando al loro posto la culotte rosa.   
Aggra sgranò gli occhi nel notare che era precisamente della sua taglia. Una strana sensazione le serpeggiò dentro mentre fissava attonita quell'indumento all'apparenza così delicato indosso al corpo possente di suo marito.   
«N-non capisco...» disse semplicemente, scuotendo la testa «Go'el, collezioni intimo femminile?».   
L'espressione sul viso del diretto interessato si fece molto più imbarazzata di quanto già non fosse. Si chiese quali altre sorprese avesse in serbo per lei nell'immediato futuro.   
«Questi... li ho cuciti io stesso. Per me» s'interruppe ed inspirò a fondo «Io... m-mi _piace_ indossarli. Sì, insomma... mi...».   
Non riuscì a concludere la frase. Era troppo imbarazzante ammettere una cosa del genere a voce alta.   
Fortunatamente Aggra era abbastanza intelligente da afferrare il concetto pur non essendo stato espresso in maniera totalmente esplicita.   
«Ti eccita?» azzardò in tono interrogativo.   
Thrall assentì col capo, sconsolato e rassegnato insieme. Era difficile confessare i suoi più oscuri segreti. Era frustrato dall'idea che Aggra potesse giudicarlo in qualche modo non più idoneo ad essere il suo compagno. Se l'avesse rifiutato non avrebbe più saputo che fare.   
«Non avrei mai voluto che mi vedessi... così» esclamò in tono mortificato.   
Al di là dell'iniziale stupore per quella rivelazione tutt'altro che prevedibile, Aggra addolcì lo sguardo e gli accarezzò una guancia teneramente.   
«Oh, Go'el... non c'è niente di te che cambierei, neanche questa tua... particolare inclinazione» disse, protendendosi a posargli un bacio sulle labbra.   
Thrall si sentì immensamente sollevato per quelle parole. Era come se si fosse appena liberato da un macigno che gli gravava da tempo immemore sullo stomaco ed era fin troppo bello per essere reale; tuttavia, non le aveva ancora rivelato tutto quanto. Arrivato a quel punto, non poteva esimersi dall'andare sino in fondo alla verità.   
«C'è... un'altra cosa che dovrei dirti...» ammise l'Orco, tormentandosi il labbro superiore con una zanna «Ma... farei prima a mostrartelo» aggiunse.   
Aggra non disse niente, limitandosi ad osservarlo attentamente mentre si fletteva in avanti, calando leggermente le mutande.   
Si portò una mano al deretano ed affondò indice e pollice in esso, anche se solamente la porzione iniziale. Aggra si ritrovò a storcere le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto mentre osservava la scena. Per sua fortuna non durò molto a lungo: dopo pochi momenti, con un rumore scivoloso ed un risucchio, Thrall estrasse qualcosa di scuro e lo sollevò per mostrarglielo.   
Era un oggetto ricoperto da uno spesso strato di un liquido trasparente e viscoso ed aveva una forma decisamente fallica. Visto ciò che le aveva appena rivelato, l'Orchessa non fece alcuno sforzo per capire cosa fosse e cosa significasse.   
«Ti eccita anche essere stimolato... _posteriormente_?».   
Non era riuscita a trovare una maniera migliore di dirlo senza risultare volgare o offensiva. Suo marito assentì con un certo timore, come se si aspettasse un'altra sfuriata da parte sua.   
L'ultima delle sensazioni che Aggra si sarebbe aspettata da se stessa in una circostanza del genere era il misto di tenerezza e folle amore che provava in quel preciso istante. Desiderava con un tale ardore stringere il suo compagno per fargli sentire quanto lo amasse e quanto quella sua strana confessione non avesse intaccato in alcun modo ciò che provava nei suoi confronti. Voleva disperatamente fargli capire che l'avrebbe accettato sempre, qualsiasi assurda perversione potesse avere.   
Fu esattamente ciò che fece: senza alcun preavviso gli si gettò addosso e lo abbracciò forte, cogliendo di sorpresa anche lui. Rimasero uniti in silenzio per diversi istanti e Thrall si abbandonò piacevolmente al tenero affetto che trasudava da quel gesto.   
«Immagino che il lavoro di questo pomeriggio abbia preteso il suo prezzo da te... perché non ti fai un bagno caldo...?».   
La proposta di Aggra giunse quasi bruscamente ad interrompere quel magico momento d'intimità, nonostante fosse stata pronunciata in tono piuttosto dolce. L'Orchessa si staccò da lui per guardarlo dritto negli occhi, un sorriso luminoso ad incurvarle le labbra intorno alle modeste zanne, poi si sporse verso il suo orecchio e sussurrò: «Posso utilizzare il tuo giocattolino... se vuoi».   
Il tono era colmo di malizia e deliberata tentazione. Thrall percepì un brivido di piacere serpeggiargli lungo la schiena.   
«Vuoi... farlo davvero?» domandò esitante.   
«Se tu vuoi...» rispose Aggra, scendendo con una mano a pizzicargli audacemente una natica «Mi piacerebbe imparare qualche nuovo metodo per farti contento... per il futuro».   
L'Orco sobbalzò e sentì le guance farsi più calde per quel suo ultimo commento. Stava reagendo incredibilmente bene rispetto a ciò che si era immaginato almeno un centinaio di volte e la cosa era molto piacevole.   
«Perdonami per... non avertelo detto prima» disse quasi sospirando, profondamente dispiaciuto.   
Aggra gli affibbiò un sonoro ceffone a mano aperta sul sedere.   
«Confesso che sia uno strano spettacolo vederti così, Go'el... ma suppongo di potermici abituare» esclamò semplicemente «Ora, che ne dici di aiutarmi a togliere questa tunica...?».   
Così dicendo si volse senza indugi a dargli la schiena, scostando la lunga coda di capelli castani per mostrare i lacci intrecciati che le tenevano l'indumento chiuso sulla schiena.   
Suo marito esitò ancora un momento, poi iniziò ad allentare i lacci. Un sorriso carico d'aspettativa gli incurvava le labbra.


End file.
